Some wireless communication systems modify operation parameters of mobile communication terminals, e.g., cellular phones, depending on a level of mobility of the terminals. The Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (E-UTRA) specifications, for example, define normal, medium and high mobility states for User Equipment (UE).
Mobility states for E-UTRA UEs are addressed, for example, in “3rd Generation Partnership Project; Technical Specification Group Radio Access Network; Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (E-UTRA); User Equipment (UE) procedures in idle mode (Release 8),” TS 36.304, version 8.10.0, June, 2011; and in “3rd Generation Partnership Project; Technical Specification Group Radio Access Network; Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (E-UTRA); Radio Resource Control (RRC); Protocol specification (Release 8),” TS 36.331, version 8.10.0, June, 2010, which are both incorporated herein by reference.
Section 5.2.4.3 of the TS 36.304 specification, for example, specifies mobility states in idle mode. Section 5.5.6.2 of the TS 36.331 specification, for example, specifies speed-dependant scaling of measurement-related parameters.
The description above is presented as a general overview of related art in this field and should not be construed as an admission that any of the information it contains constitutes prior art against the present patent application.